Contradicciones del destino
by MAYBELL25
Summary: Nombre: Edward Cullen - Enemigo: Charlie Swan - Motivo: "Asesino de su padre" Plan: Destruir lo que más quiere y cuida Charlie Swan ... su hija
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopsis**

Edward Cullen tenía la familia perfecta, un padre amoroso, una madre cariñosa y una hermanita menor algo traviesa pero encantadora. Hasta que la desgracia llego a su familia.

Su padre trabajaba en la industria textilera y con el propósito de ampliar sus negocios se asocio con la familia Swan. Esta familia ya contaba con reconocimiento por sus importantes líneas de ropa de última moda. Unos días después de terminar las negociaciones con los Swan su padre Carlisle perdió todo su dinero, sus socios lo traicionaron y no les importo dejar a Carlisle y a su familia en la ruina y mucho menos la vida de este ya que lo dejaron herido y casi muerto después de quitarle todo.

Edward se juró que la muerte de su padre iba a ser vengada, él se iba a encargar de eso. Charlie Swan tenía una hija, aunque no sabía cómo era físicamente ni cuál era su nombre, sabía que estudiaba en el internado más prestigioso de Seattle y ese era el punto débil de Charlie.

Edward con tan solo 18 años decide dejar a su familia y partir con rumbo a Seattle.

¿El destino le hará una mala jugada y lo obligara a elegir entre el amor verdadero y su venganza?


	2. Real School

**Hola a todos, gracias a esas personitas que ya siguen la historia y que han dejado sus comentarios 3**

**Este capítulo es para que conozcamos un poquito más a los personajes**

***

**BPOV**

Las clases en el instituto estaban a punto de finalizar y por fin pasaría unas vacaciones con mi padre, juntos él y yo. Él siempre estaba de viaje y no pasaba tiempo conmigo.

-Bella apurate que llegaremos tarde al evento y tienes que hacer la presentación con el grupo de coreografía - Alice siempre tan puntual.

- No, espera un momento yo sé que mi papá si va a venir, él lo prometio - llevaba un buen rato esperando a Charlie pero nada que aparecia.

_esta angustia va hacer que me salgan arrugas - _para mi lo mas importante era mi aspecto fisico y debía estar siempre a la moda. Mi papá era un empresario muy importante en el mundo de la moda y yo debía estar a la altura.

-Bella no podemos esperar más - dijo Alice jalandome del brazo.

Cuando llegamos al auditorio, el rector se encontraba dando las palabras de bienvenida a los alumnos y a los padres y como siempre recalcando que en el colegio solo estudiaban los hijos de las familias mas importantes y adineradas del contado.

Estaba lista para la presentación cuando el rector nos anuncio.

- ahora vamos a presentar un baile por el grupo de coreografia dirigido por la alumna Bella Swan, un aplauso por favor.

Mire el lugar en el que debería estar mi padre pero no habia llegado en su lugar estaba el chofer de la casa Peter.

- Alice escuchame bien, cuando yo te haga una señal cambias la musica ¿entendido?- dije entregándole el CD de música, mi padre se habia buscado lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

- Esta bien - Al como siempre me complacia

-Chicas vamos que ya es hora - me dirigí hacia el grupo para que empezaramos a salir

El auditorio quedo iluminado solo por unas tenues luces azules y empezó a sonar la música, las chicas empezaron con el baile mientras yo me abria camino desde atras del escenario quedando

al frente. Yo tenia que ser el centro de atención.

Después de terminar la coreografia preparada le hice la señal a Alice para que cambiara la musica.

La canción que habia escogido era muy sensual así que comencé a bailar al ritmo de esta y a quitarme mi uniforme tirando las prendas a los padres y alumnos que tenía como publico. Podía ver al rector haciendo señas para que cortaran la musica, pero yo ya habia terminado mi show, solo llevaba puesta mi ropa interior.

Salí corriendo con Alice a la habitación que compartimos y juntas nos reímos de lo que acaba de pasar.

Habia pasado un día y mi padre todavía no se habia comunicado conmigo.

Alice me ayudaba a preparar mis maletas para el viaje.

- Bella ¿no te parece raro que tu padre haya estado ayer con el director y no se pasó ni a saludarte?

- No, Alice no me parece raro, esa es su forma de decir que esta enojado. ¿Sabes? yo no me preocupo, un ratito en el avión y lo contento de nuevo- siempre me salía con la mía, mi daddy siempre me daba lo que pidiera.

En ese momento entro mi papá al cuarto.

-¡ Daddy! - salí corriendo a abrazarlo, hacia mucho no lo veía- pensé que ibas a mandar a Peter por mi.

- Podrías dejarnos solos por favor - habló dirigiéndose a Alice. Charlie se notaba algo enojado.

- Que bueno que viniste tú ¿que pasó? – realmente me emocionaba que el estuviera aquí solo lo tenia a él. Mi madre había muerto cuando yo era una bebé.

- Pasó algo muy grave – dijo Charlie muy serio

- Ayy pero que serio te pones, mejor ayúdame con las maletas y en el camino me cuentas – dije mientra tomaba las maletas.

- Olvidate del viaje Bella, ya no habrá. Olvidate de las vaciones juntos ese es el castigo por lo que hiciste – no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo. Yo había esperado mucho tiempo por este viaje

- Papá pero nunca te veo - estaba al borde de las lágrimas -ni siquiera los fines de semana estás conmigo ¿por qué mejor no me pones un moño y me regalas? - ya empezaban a brotar las lágrimas de mis ojos.

- Bella lo hago por tu bien, tienes que aprender a respetar las normas, es una lección que te tengo que dar. Pusiste a todos en ridículo al colegio a mi.

- Sí, eso es importante, pero yo te estuve esperando papá. Preparé un Baile para tí y nunca llegaste, pero a ti te importa más el ridículo que lo que sienta tu hija

Dejé a Charlie solo en mi cuarto y salí en busca de Alice ella siempre estaba para mí.

Alice no quería pasar las vacaciones con su familia porque no quería dejarme sola.

- Alice debes ir no te preocupes por mí, además yo iré al viaje que realiza el colegio- no me agradaba mucho salir con todos pero tampoco me gustaba quedarme encerrada.

- Pero va gente que ni te agrada

- Tu sabes que a mí me gusta transformar a la gente loser en winners - me gustaba dejar mi marca personal.

- a mi no me engañas yo sé que no estas bien por lo de tu papá, yo fui tu mejor proyecto, yo no existía y nunca te voy a terminar de agradecer lo que hiciste por mí.

- Tontita, agarra tus maletas que te voy a llevar hasta la entrada.

Estuve lo que quedó del día en el cuarto. Mañana sería un día difícil porque ingresaban los alumnos nuevos y eso incluía a los becados, no me agradaban mucho pero podía tolerarlo.

Mañana yo tendría que escoger a la persona que convertiría en una winners mi proyecto empezaba de nuevo.

**EPOV**

Me preparaba para viajar a Seattle. Yo estaba dispuesto a repetir dos años escolares con el firme propósito de conseguir que Charlie Swan pagara por la muerte de mi padre.

Mi madre y mi hermana me ayudaban a empacar, ellas pensaban que me iría allí a empezar mis estudios universitarios, echaría de menos a mi familia y amigos, pero recordar la juagada tan ruin que le hicieron a mi padre hacia que mi odio por la familia Swan creciera a niveles peligrosos.

- Esme, saldré un rato a despedirme de todos - mi único propósito era visitar por última vez el lugar donde pasé los mejores momento con mi padre.

- No tardes mucho Edward, tienes que estar en el aeropuerto dentro de una hora.

- no te preocupes no tardaré.

Salí corriendo a la mayor velocidad que mis pies me lo permitían, llevaba la videocámara en mi mano. Esa videocámara tenia guardados todos los recuerdos de mi padre. Cuando llegue al parque que me recordaba tanto a papá, me senté en una de las banquetas y empecé a reproducir los videos.

-Te juro papá que hare pagar a la familia Swan por tu muerte - hable al cielo con la esperanza de que mi padre me pudiera oir.

Me encontraba en el aeropuerto esperando a que saliera mi vuelo, mi madre me tenia abrazo con fuerza.

Prométeme que te vas a cuidar y que nos vas a cometer ninguna tontería- Me dolia tenerla engañada pero era necesario.

Te lo prometo mamá.

Por favor Edward mantente en contacto

Sí, mamá

Te voy a extrañar – me decía mi hermanita cuando le tocó el turno para despedirse.

Yo también pulga, recuerda que vas a estar muy cerquita de mí – dije poniendo su mano en mi pecho - aquí en mi corazón y pórtate bien no quiero quejas.

Te lo prometo, te quiero mucho.

Y yo a las dos – dije abrazándolas a ambas.

Lo único que ponía en duda mi entrada al Real School era el examen que debía presentar para ingresar como Becado, mis recursos económicos no me alcanzaban para pagar la colegiatura.

Al llegar a Seattle me hospedé en un hotel cerca del instituto.

Estaba preparado, había llegado la hora de salir para presentar el examen. En la entrada del Real me encontré con una chica llamada Ángela, ella era algo tímida y también venia para presentar el examen en el mismo curso que yo así que nos fuimos juntos. Este lugar realmente era elegante, parecía mas un club campestre que un colegio, tenía varias canchas deportivas, alberca y carritos de golf por todas partes. Cuando llegamos al aula nos separamos para tomar asiento; yo estaba muy nervioso ya que de este examen dependía mi plan para la venganza, tenía que ser aceptado, tenía que ganarlo.

El examen contenía temas que ya había visto anteriormente pero había algunos de los que nunca había escuchado. El resultado de las personas aceptadas sería entregado finalizando la mañana.

- Edward tranquilo, seguro pasarás - me decía Angela

- He esperado mucho tiempo por esto, espero ser aceptado- había esperado y planificado mucho mi venganza.

- Mejor vamos a comer, la comida siempre ayuda para los nervios.

Nos encontrábamos todos reunidos esperando los resultados, solo aceptarían a siete personas de veinte que se presentaron y ya habían nombrado a cinco, entre esos estaba Angela pero a mí todavía no me llamaban.

- Edward Cullen, Bienvenido - dijo el director Marcus estrechando mi mano. Esto parecía un sueño, no podía creer que ya estuviera dentro.

Todo el peso que sentía desde que dejé mi hogar en Florida había desaparecido con la aceptación al Real.

Mi plan de llegar hasta Charlie Swan se puso en marcha desde el momento que me aceptaron.

_La vas a pagar muy caro Charlie Swan._

**No se cohíban espero sus comentarios con sus opiniones **

¿Qué les parece la relación de Charlie y Bella?

**XOXOX**


End file.
